The Best Kind Of Wrong, Is Right
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Quinn's been watching Santana, a lot. Santana decides it's time to confront the blonde in her way.  Very Bad summerary, Hopfully story's better


**A/N: My computer crashed once again… shocking, I know -.-  
So once again, everything I had typed down is lost… I'm really looking into new laptop to buy!  
Any of you know which laptop are the best for game development, photoshop, digital art, 3d designing at sort of thing(Search ****Digital Art and Entertainment in Google**** to know what I'm talking about) – please let me know!**

**A/N2: So this was a non-prepared story, which means I began writing without knowing where it would end up…  
I wanted it to be a little more steamy than previous ones so I inserted Assertive!Santana, I hope I pulled that off :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main character!**

The second Miss Holiday walked in the room, Quinn knew something was up – she knew when Mister Schue began awkwardly talking about _sex_.

Rachel said something about the celibacy club but Quinn wasn't really listening; her eyes were fixated in the Latina sitting a few feet away from her and now, that same person was dancing – very provokingly – showing off way to much cleavage, making Quinn's heart race 100 miles/hour and breathing very difficult.

The said brunette noticed the hazel eyes and she _knew_, she knew what they meant, they spoke words that dare not leave Quinn's mouth.

As a result of knowing, Santana whipped her hair around a little wilder, bent a little deeper and accentuated her breast _a lot _more, making a weird yet pleasurable sensation run through Quinn's body.

Quinn wanted to turn away, tear her eyes away and stop them from betraying her but they wouldn't let her and deep down she knew that she didn't want them to.

_xoxox_

"You've been watching me.."

Quinn whirled around in surprise, normally no one was in the celibacy club at this time of day – not even Rachel – so why, of all people, would Santana be _here_?

"What are you doing here?" the blonde shot back, trying her best to sound cool and collected but being this close to the girl who used to and still haunts her _sexy_ dreams was messing with her temperature: "This is the celibacy club, the Slut club is next door."

"Don't like the crowd there," Santana shrugged the insult away, leaning against the nearest desk with a confident grin instead: "I've been looking for _you _actually."

"Why? What do you want?" panic settled deep within Quinn's stomach, making it twist unpleasantly, as Santana's eyes travelled her body way to slowly to her liking.

"Relax Q, I just wanne talk," the brunette said as she stood straight and slowly began to approach Quinn whose eyes started to flick around the room for a way out.

"Talk? About what?" the blonde swallowed deeply as her back hit the wall behind her and Santana invaded her personal space.

"About how you can't keep your eyes off me in Glee Club; about how I make you insides boil with desire..," the Latina husked, her own voice thick with want as she placed her hands on both sides of Quinn, effectively trapping her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn stuttered, the air around her getting hotter by the second, making it hard to breath properly.

"Oh, I think you do," Santana said simply, pressing herself even closer against the blonde, barely keeping back a moan as she felt Quinn's breast against her own.

Feeling like this was wrong, Quinn knew, it had been said by everyone in her Church Community, it was a sin, a sin against God..

But how could something that felt _so _good – _so _right – be wrong?

"You know that you can stop this, right now," Santana stated softly, her body now pressed flush against the blonde's: "But you don't really want that, do you?"

"It's wrong," Quinn croaked weakly, her hands pushing against Santana's abdomen, trying to get some space in between them while she still had some of her sanity left.

"Why?" the Latina whispered in Quinn's ear: "Because your daddy says so..?" she smirked before softly nibbling at the ear.

The blonde beneath her inhaled sharply and the hands which had previously been trying to push Santana away, were now clutching the brunette desperately.

"Santana, stop, I-"

"Your ears are sensitive, aren't they?" was husked, movements becoming more urgent as Santana placed a sloppy kiss on the spot right behind Quinn's ear, suddenly making the blonde moan loudly and she grinned: "Found your sweet-spot…"

Quinn rapidly lost her ability to think clearly as Santana's unsurprisingly expert tongue was hitting her so-called sweet-spot over and over again, making her whimper and moan and writhe shamefully.

But as Santana wanted to capture her lips, Quinn at least had the sense of mind to turn her head away.

Santana growled, grabbing the blonde's chin harshly and redirecting it towards her, trying once more to kiss those lips, all gentleness forgotten.

Quinn resisted and fought hard, at first, but because Santana didn't push it further than hard, bruising pecks, Quinn felt the need to deepen this herself.

She moaned and Santana made an approving noise as the blonde's tongue pushed its way through the barrier of lips, proving to herself once and for all that this _was _right.

**I've been thinking about a lot of stories but I really wanne finish up the one I have running now first, so I'll work on those first, maybe there'll even be an update tomorrow, who knows? ^^**

**Thanks for reading you've just made my day!**


End file.
